


Distraction

by rboudreau



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Challenge: A.U.gust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.U.gust - Day 1: I've been trying to grab your attention in class for over half an hour by poking you and throwing things onto your desk and you’re refusing to acknowledge me and gdi all I wanted to do was tell you that you look cute and now it’s gone too far and it can’t go back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first day of AUgust. I'll be posting AU stories all month. (:

Zach had to admit, this kid had willpower like he’d never seen before.

There was this guy in his economics class that sat in front of him since the beginning of the semester a few weeks ago. Zach had noticed him during the first class, intrigued by his bright pink mohawk and the glitter he frequently had on his face. His name was Frankie Grande, he’d learned, and he was smart as hell. He was always answering the professor’s questions, always taking notes, and when Zach had overheard Frankie and a girl in their class talking about how he was a triple major, Zach had come close to dropping down on one knee and proposing. 

As it was, he’d never actually had a conversation with Frankie, but when he’d entered the classroom this morning, Frankie had been wearing his trademark glitter on his face and some peeking out of his shirt. His outfit had drawn Zach’s eyes to his body, the way it clung close to his skin, and he made the decision that today would be the day he talked to Frankie Grande.

The only problem was, Frankie didn’t seem too interested in talking to _him_. Zach had poked him between his shoulders not long after he’d sat down at the desk in front of him and received no response. He poked him again a little harder a few seconds later; still nothing. 

He waited a couple moments until he was sure the professor was focused on starting the class and writing on the board before trying to poke Frankie again on the back of his neck. Nothing.

He ripped off the corner of a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote ‘hey’ in the middle, then folded it up and tossed it on Frankie’s desk. Frankie glanced at where it landed and turned back to taking notes, not even bothering to touch it.

Zach huffed and tried poking Frankie’s shoulder again. Still nothing. He ripped half a sheet of paper out of his notebook, again writing ‘hey’ and folding it up and tossing it on Frankie’s desk. Nothing.

He tapped Frankie’s arm that he used to write with. Nothing.

A full sheet of paper. Nothing.

A gum wrapper. Nothing.

Another poke. Nothing.

A paper clip. Nothing.

An eraser. Nothing.

He tried and tried and tried some more until he’d noticed 30 minutes of the 60 minute class had gone on this way. He hadn’t realized it’d been that long, but now it had gone on for too long and it was too late to go back. He had to commit to continuing for the rest of the class.

He didn’t take a single note during class, far too focused on trying to get Frankie’s attention. When he tuned in enough to hear his professor dismissing class, he swore and turned his focus on shoving his notebook and pen into his backpack that had been sitting at his feet. He looked back up, hoping now he could get Frankie’s attention, but Frankie was halfway to the door.

“Fuck,” he mumbled. He shot out of his seat, quickly following out the door. 

He had to jog to catch up to Frankie and he knew people were looking at him with strange looks on their faces as he passed them.

“Frankie!” Zach called, finally getting only a few steps behind him.

Frankie snapped around violently, causing Zach to quickly stop moving and stand in place.

“Class is over. You can stop now. I know you may not care about your grade, but I do.”

Zach frowned. “I care about my grade.”

Frankie scoffed. “Oh yea? How many notes did you take during class today? It must have been pretty difficult since I’m pretty sure half the paper from your notebook landed on my desk in the last hour.”

Zach blushed and ran a hand through his hair, looking up at Frankie through his eyelashes. “I would have taken notes if you’d paid attention to me at the beginning of class.”

He took a step towards Zach, raising his eyebrow at him as he spoke. “And what exactly was so important that you had to spend an entire class poking me and throwing things on my desk as if we were in middle school? We’ve never spoken before, I can’t imagine what could have been so urgent.”

Zach felt a rush of nerves flood his body, but he straightened his back and met Frankie’s eyes. “I just...wanted to tell you that you looked cute today.” He bit his lip, looking at Frankie with puppy dog eyes.

Frankie hadn’t been expecting that answer, stopping short and giving Zach an inquisitive look. “I didn’t know Zach Rance, frat boy extraordinaire, liked boys.”

“You know who I am?” Zach asked, his eyes lighting up a little. 

“We’ve been in class together for almost a month. One of your friends is in my law class. I was bound to learn something about you. I didn’t learn that you were gay, though.”

Zach shrugged. “Bisexual, actually. But that’s not exactly public knowledge.”

Frankie studied his face. “Secret’s safe with me.” He paused a moment. “So you spent an hour trying to get my attention to tell me that I look cute?”

Zach gave him a shy smile. “You wouldn’t turn around! And I’ve been wanting to talk to you all semester. I just got up the nerve to do it today.”

Frankie found himself smiling back at Zach and taking another step toward him. “To tell me I look cute?”

He opened his mouth to respond and then closed it again, laughing a little. “Are you teasing me?”

“Maybe.” He had a twinkle in his eye. He leaned in slowly, pressing a kiss against Zach’s cheek. He fluttered his eyelashes at Zach as he pulled back. “You look pretty cute yourself. You know, when you're not throwing things on my desk like a teenager.”

Zach giggled. “So...can I walk you to your next class?”

Frankie hummed thoughtfully. “Only if you let me make you dinner tonight.” Zach got an apprehensive look on his face, so Frankie reached forward to grab his hand. “Relax. I’m not asking you to fuck me in the middle of campus. I’m just asking you to come over for dinner. We can talk and get to know each other better.”

Zach looked down at their hands, finding that he liked how it felt when Frankie laced their fingers together. As he looked back up at Frankie, he smiled and nodded. “Okay. Yea, dinner sounds nice.”

Frankie grinned and took a step back from him. “Good. Now come walk me to class.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
